The Ghostly Member of the Order of the Phoenix
by Phanfan925
Summary: Danny Phantom joins the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against Voldemort, HP and DP crossover. PRE Phantom Planet
1. Explaining and Answers

**This story takes place during the 'Order of the Phoenix' in the 'Harry Potter World' and after 'D-Stabilized' but before 'Phantom Planet' in the 'Danny Phantom world'.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>"I think Harry ought to be allowed in this," Lupin continued. "He's old enough to decide for himself."<p>

"I want to know what's going on," Harry said almost immediately.

Harry did not look at Mrs. Weasley, he had been touched by her concern and her saying that he was as good as her son, but Lupin and Sirius were right, he was _not _a child, and he deserved to know what was going on with the 'order'.

"…Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, I want you all out of this kitchen, now."

There was an instant uproar at Mrs. Weasley's command.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I _want _to hear!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, silencing everyone as she stood up from her chair, her eyes overly bright. "I absolutely forbid-!"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," interrupted Mr. Weasley wearily. "They _are _of age."

"They're still in school."

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley in the same tired voice.

"I-oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron-"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't-won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes desperately.

For a split second, Harry hesitated and considered leaving Ron in the dark, see how _he _liked it, but the nasty impulse vanished as he looked in Ron's eyes.

"'Course I will," answered Harry.

Ron and Hermione beamed.

"FINE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, her face red. "But Ginny, BED!"

Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the all Mrs. Black's portrait's ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din. Lupin hurried off to the portrait to try and restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table, that Sirius spoke.

"OK, Harry, what do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.

"Where' s Voldemort?" he said ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. "What's he been doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there hasn't _been _any funny deaths," explained Sirius. "Well, not that we know of, and we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks anyway," added Lupin.

"Then why has he stopped killing?" asked Harry, since he knew that Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself, you messed it up for him," explained said Lupin with a satisfied smile.

"How?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Only the Death Eaters were supposed to know of his return, and you survived and told Dumbledore, the only man Voldemort ever feared!"

"But that's not the only reason he's been in the shadows…" added Tonks mysteriously.

"What else has he been doing?" asked Harry, hearing Tonks' comment.

Sirius exchanged a glance with Lupin before speaking: "Voldemort had been after a few things, things he didn't have before…"

"What kind of things?" asked Harry curiously.

"…We can't tell you everything, but we CAN tell you that he's after a new creature to help him," said Sirius after some hesitation.

"What kind of creature?"

"…Well, it's a special kind of ghost living in America, he can turn tangible at will and he's very powerful, they call him… a Halfa, whatever that means…"

Harry's head whirled with the new information, a ghost that could be intangible AND tangible? And what the heck was Halfa?

"Dumbledore has sent me to go and find the Halfa," said Sirius proudly. "It's the only job I _can _do, since everyone thinks I'm a mass murderer here in good ol' England."

"When are you leaving?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow, I have to find the Halfa first, before Voldemort's followers do…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review if you think I should continue! :)<strong>


	2. Attacked by a Man with a Stick

**I am kinda rushing this story, but I still think this is an OK chapter, please review!  
><strong>

**I don't own HP or DP**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom crouched on top of a building, overlooking the town of Amity Park, his territory, in search of ghosts that threatened the town. His slightly messy snow-white hair that was long in the front and hung slightly over his head was ruffled as a light breeze ran across his head. His luminous neon green eyes glowed brightly as he studied the urban jungle of buildings spread out beneath him.<p>

Danny Fenton's life had all changed the day his parents finished the Fenton portal, a portal that was supposed to create a permanent gateway between the real world and the world of the dead, the Ghost Zone. After being goaded on by his friends, Danny had walked in the portal in a white and black protective suit, his black-gloved hand had lightly brushed along the side of round, metal tube, and his hand had accidentally pressed the ON button, which his father had foolishly put INSIDE the portal… Green light had filled the portal as it was activated, with Danny inside. It had been an extremely painful experience, as ectoplasm had been fused with his DNA through the volts of electricity coursing through his body. The ectoplasm and electricity both kept him alive, and killed him at the same time, a strange and rare process that had resulted in Danny Fenton becoming half ghost, his midnight black hair had turned pure white (not including his eye-brows) and his clear blue eyes had turned neon green, and Danny _Phantom_ was born, or died… whatever.

Satisfied that there were no ghosts to fight at the moment, and that his town was safe, Danny stood up and leaped off the building headfirst, flying up into the night sky before he could hit the ground.

_Maybe I'll actually not miss my curfew today_, thought Danny hopefully to himself as he flew to the giant glowing neon sign on his house saying 'Fenton Works'.

Danny's hopeful thought was shattered as a glowing red light suddenly hit him in the chest.

He let out a gasp of surprise as the air was knocked out of him and he began to tumble through the air in a downwards spiral, landing with a sickening thud on the ground. After a few seconds Danny slowly and painfully got out of the small crater that he had created with his body. With a painful groan he got to his feet and looked around for whatever or whoever had caused him to fall.

A man in a long black cloak stood a ways away from him with a long, rounded stick pointed at his heart. Danny narrowed his glowing green eyes at the dark figure before charging up a green ectoplasmic pulse in his hands.

"Who are you?" demanded the ghost hybrid, his eyes flaring with fury.

The cloaked man considered Danny for a moment before gesturing to himself with his other hand.

"Who _**I**_am is not important, for I represent a higher person, the Dark Lord, and he is very interested in your talents, Phantom, you have great potential."

Danny was confused; the Cloaked Man's vague reply had created more questions than answers.

"How do you know my name, who is the Dark Lord, and what does he want with me?"

"We've been watching you for some time, and the Dark Lord's name must never be spoken but I can tell you that he is a visionary man who wishes to purify our world, as for what the Dark Lord wants with you, he simply needs your cooperation. In order to complete his goal, he needs _you,_ Phantom."

Danny didn't like the way the cloaked man said 'purify', and what kind of a dork called himself the Dark Lord but wouldn't allow anyone to call him by his real name?

"Well thanks, but no thanks, the 'Dark Lord' or whatever his name is will just have to cope without my help." said Danny scornfully.

The cloaked man's hands gripped his stick even harder.

"I don't think you get it Phantom, you don't exactly have a _choice_, the Dark Lord has _ordered _me to bring you to him, and the Dark Lord will not be very sympathetic if I should fail…"

Danny's glowing eyes widened before he turned invisible and took off into the air, but before he could get a few feet off the ground, the cloaked man yelled out '_Crucio!_' and Danny was suddenly filled with a burning pain that caused him to fall back to the ground and regain visibility. Danny writhed and squirmed on the ground from the strange pain coursing through his body. The pain just continued to build until Danny couldn't take it anymore and let out a long, loud, agony-filled scream.

Just when he thought he might burst, the pain suddenly vanished, and when Danny weakly turned his head he saw that the cloaked man was on the ground, unmoving, and a handsome man with long dark hair and wearing robes stood over his motionless form, holding another one of those strange long sticks.

"Are you OK?" asked his mysterious savior with concern and confusion as he offered Danny his hand.

With a bit of hesitation, Danny took the man's hand and the man helped pull him onto his shaky feet.

"I'm Sirius," said the dark-haired man, introducing himself.

"… Phantom…" gasped Danny.

"Well, Phantom, you are in terrible danger at the moment, and I would recommend taking you to headquarters before any more Death Eaters come," said his mysterious rescuer.

"What's a Death Eater? No-wait, that's not important, what's important is that I'm not going anywhere with a some strange man with a stick to some 'headquarters'!"

"Wand," corrected the man who called himself 'Sirius'. "Not stick, _wand_."

"Whatever, but the point is, I have to stay _here_," continued Danny, thinking about what Amity Park would do without him around to defend against the ghosts.

Sirius looked around anxiously as if he was searching for more so called 'Death Eaters'.

"We don't have time!" yelled the man who called himself 'Sirius' urgently. "You'll just have to trust me!"

Without warning Sirius grabbed Danny by the arm and spun on the spot. Danny felt like he was suddenly being pulled through an overly-small tube, and then, the sensation stopped and Danny saw that he was suddenly in a small square on a patch of scraggly grass. He looked in front of him and saw that he was in front of two small, grimy houses with cracked windows. The two houses were strangely numbered eleven and thirteen, but with no number twelve in between them.

"How-What did you-" Danny began to ask before stumbling forward from exhaustion. Sirius managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Danny's eyes became heavy from the pain he had experienced from the cloaked man and everything went black…


	3. Molly Meets Phantom

Sirius dragged the limp figure of Phantom up the steps of number twelve Grimmauld Place, his home, or his prison, since the house was both.

Today, Sirius had been surprised over and over as Phantom had shown many characteristics that were different than the ghosts _he_ was used to. For one, Phantom was tangible, which even though Sirius had been expecting, it was still odd. Two, Sirius in his dog form had been able to _smell _out Phantom, he didn't even know ghosts had scents! Three, Phantom had been able to feel the Cruciatus curse, even though he was a ghost. Four, Phantom was coloured, unlike the ghosts at Hogwarts, this had really flabbergasted Sirius, especially Phantom's strange, glowing green eyes. Five, Phantom looked… young, he looked like Harry's age, Sirius had not been expecting such a powerful ghost to appear to be fifteen years old. And last of all, Phantom had said that he wanted to stay in Amity Park, which was strange behavior for a ghost, sure ghosts _sometimes _preferred staying at a single haunt, but since they were dead, they didn't usually really care where they were.

Sirius knocked on the door lightly and quietly, so as to not wake up his mother's portrait. After waiting a few seconds, the door was opened to the face of Mrs. Weasley.

"Sirius, you're back already? But-" Molly suddenly gasped as she saw Phantom's unconscious form.

"… Is that, the halfa?" asked Molly with surprise, obviously she was just as surprised as Sirius had been when he first saw Phantom.

"Yes, and he's been hit with a bad Cruciatus curse Molly, we have to get him inside."

"Oh, yes, yes, oh course," said Molly flustered and blushing as she helped Sirius drag Phantom into the house and into the kitchen. After they had put him gently on the kitchen floor, Molly rubbed her hands together to get warm.

"Brrrr, he's cold…" said Molly, shivering.

"Well he _is_ a ghost," pointed out Sirius.

"Yes, the poor thing, it looks like he died so young…" whispered Molly sadly as she dabbed a washcloth on his pale forehead, her motherly instincts taking over as she cooed and tended to the young-looking ghost.

"So Sirius, tell me what happened," said Mrs. Weasley as she continued to care for Phantom.

"-I had been patrolling the town in my dog form for about twelve hours, when I smelt something… different." Began Sirius. "I heard a scream and found Phantom on the ground while a Death Eater was using the Cruciatus curse on him."

"Poor thing…" said Molly looking down at Phantom's face, now that she looked closely, she realized that eyes were closed tightly as if he had recently been in pain. Sirius was about to point out to Molly that Phantom was a _ghost _not a child, but he refrained.

"I used a stunning spell on the Death Eater, and brought Phantom here, even though he wasn't very keen to leave Amity Park."

As Sirius concluded his story, he suddenly heard Phantom groan. Molly looked back down at Phantom and brushed his snow-white hair out of his face with concern.

Phantom's eye-lids fluttered open to reveal his glowing, neon green eyes and Molly gasped in surprise.

Phantom began to sit up but Molly stopped him.

"You're in no condition to move yet dear," soothed Molly, while Sirius made gagging faces behind her back at her sick _over_-concern, why did she always have to act so motherly?

"Who are you? Where-where am I?" asked Phantom with his slightly echoing voice.

"You're at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, dear, Sirius brought you here."

"Order of the Phoenix?"


	4. The Magic of Extendable Ears

Harry was having a strange and terrible dream, he was with Hagrid, the care of magical creatures professor, and he watched in fear as creatures with cannons for heads turned to stare in Harry's direction. _"Beauties, aren' they, eh Harry?" _said Hagrid proudly; completely oblivious to the danger Harry was in from the cannon-creatures._ "We'll be studying weapons this term…" _Harry had to duck quickly as the cannons shot at his face. He turned around and began to run, but a shaded figure with cold, glowing green eyes was in his way. The figure looked up at Harry slowly, his eyes glowing even brighter. _"Ah, I see ye met Phantom 'Arry, e's a Halfa, really rare, a great weapon…beauty eh?" _The shaded figure lifted it's white-gloved hand and Harry watched in dread as his hand began to glow green, the same colour as the killing curse, Harry began to turn around but instead found himself blocked again, this time by the cannon-creatures…

Suddenly, Harry was awakened by a loud _CRACK! _as the twins apparated in the room.

"Wake up you two! Quick! Sirius is back!" whispered Fred urgently as he prodded Ron in the stomach.

_Sirius is back? _Thought Harry as he quickly got out of bed and stumbled around blindly until he found his glasses in the pitch-black room.

The four boys tiptoed out of the room and into the hall and looked over the banisters, Ginny and Hermione were already there, straining their ears to hear something. Fred took out the extendable ears and unraveled the flesh-coloured string before lowering the earpiece down into the hall below. Everyone crowded together around Fred so they could hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"-had been patrolling the town in my dog form for about twelve hours, when I smelt something… different." Harry heard Sirius say. "I heard a scream and found Phantom on the ground while a Death Eater was using the Cruciatus curse on him." Harry looked at Hermione when he heard this, since he never knew that ghosts could be affected by the cruciatus curse, but Hermione just shrugged at him with confusion, this shocked Harry, since Hermione almost ALWAYS knew the answer.

"Poor thing…" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley murmur sympathetically.

"I used a stunning spell on the Death Eater, and brought Phantom here, even though he wasn't very keen to leave Amity Park." Sirius said, and just then, Harry and the others heard a groan and a gasp.

"Who are you? Where-where am I?" Harry heard a strange, echoing, and young voice say.

_Wait, that voice, that can't be the Halfa! It sounds like he's MY age! _thought Harry to himself with shock.

"You're at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, dear, Sirius brought you here," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly.

"Order of the Phoenix?" said the voice again with confusion.

"You're probably confused right now, and Dumbledore will be able to come over as soon as he can to explain everything," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Speaking of Dumbledore, I should probably contact him, be right back," Harry heard Sirius say before hearing a few footsteps.

"Let's get you upstairs dear, you need rest," said Mrs. Weasley, and just as she said that, Fred scrambled to pull up the extendable ear before his mother came up the stairs.

Harry and Ron rapidly sprinted back into their room and Harry tried to close the old, creaking door as quietly as possible before quickly getting back under the dusty covers. Harry closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, giving the illusion that he was sleeping in case Mrs. Weasley came in to check on him and Ron. He heard two sets of feet walk slowly up the staircase and heard a door creak open to the left of his room.

When he heard Mrs. Weasley walk back down the stairs a few minutes later, Harry opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to face the bewildered face of Ron.

"...do you reckon we should take a peek?" whispered Ron quietly, reffering to the rare 'halfa ghost' in the room next to them.

Harry was about to agree with Ron, since he was very curious to see 'Phantom', when he suddenly heard Mrs. Weasley walk up the stairs again. Panicking, Harry closed his eyes again and laid on the bed as still as possible, but Mrs. Weasley's footsteps just walked right past their room and into 'Phantom's', Mrs. Weasley must have been checking on 'Phantom' again.

Harry let out a silent sigh, with Mrs. Weasley up and about, they would just have to wait until morning to see Phantom.


	5. Never Wake Up A Super Strong Teen Ghost

As Danny slowly came back into consciousness, he found himself on a hard, dusty surface, with a concerned face staring down at him. It was a plump, red-headed woman, who seemed to be middle-aged.

_Thank goodness I didn't revert back to human…_ Danny thought to himself with relief.

Danny groaned with pain and exhaustion, and when the lady saw his glowing green eyes, she let out a surprised gasp before quickly recovering from her shock. Danny began to shakily get up off the floor when the red-headed woman stopped him gently.

"You're in no condition to move yet dear," said the woman in a calming voice, and Danny slumped back limply onto the floor.

Danny felt so helpless and almost powerless, and although he seemed almost relaxed on the outside, on the inside, his mind was racing and panicking. He was seriously freaking out! But the sound of the red-haired woman's voice was so peaceful it almost seemed to make him passive, which was very unlike him.

"Who are you?" asked Danny with a hoarse, rasping, and groggy voice. "Where-where am I?"

"You're at the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix dear, Sirius brought you here," replied the woman in a kind, soothing voice.

Danny remembered Sirius, the man who had rescued him from the strange person in the black cloak, but he had no clue what the 'Order of the Phoenix' was, and he still didn't know who this woman was.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Danny said with puzzlement.

"You're probably confused right now," said the red-haired woman, _you got__** that **__right…_ thought Danny to himself privately. "But Dumbledore will be able to come over as soon as he can to explain everything," continued the woman. _Dumbledore… what kind of a name is that?_

"Speaking of Dumbledore," said a familiar voice that Danny recognized, and when he turned his white-haired head slightly, he saw that it was indeed Sirius, the man who had saved him. "I should probably contact him, be right back," continued Danny's savior before he walked out of his view.

"Let's get you upstairs, dear, you need rest," said the woman after a moment, and Danny was to weary to complain or resist as she helped him get to his feet and walk up a creaking staircase, passing a line of strange shrunken, withered heads with snout-like noses and long leathery ears. _What kind of creature had a head like_ that_? _thought Danny with confusion and shock. After what felt like an eternity to Danny's aching and protesting legs, they finally reached the top of the staircase.

The kind, red-haired woman opened a door and led him into a dark bedroom; supporting him she eased Danny onto the old, dusty bed.

As soon as Danny hit the covers, he was out, his dreams were filled memories of his family and friends, searching, worrying, and wondering where he was…

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's Third Person<strong>

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up early the next morning, he immediately got to his feet and shook Ron awake. Ron's eyes snapped open and they both stared at each other with excitement, an unspoken message passed between them, they would both sneak out to see Phantom. Together they crept out of their room, and opened the door-to the angry and red face of Mrs. Weasley.<p>

_Oh for the love of Merlin… _thought Harry fearfully as he saw Mrs. Weasley furious and red face glowering and scowling at them, but her irritation and temper was mostly directed at Ron.

"Uh… hi Mum…" said Ron nervously, rubbing the back of his freckled neck.

"And just _what _do you think you were _doing_?" said Mrs. Weasley with barely controlled anger and her voice was just bordering on screaming.

"Uh…"

"You were going to see Phantom, weren't you," said Mrs. Weasley crossly, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Uh…"

"-HE NEEDS HIS REST! Don't you _**DARE **_disturb him just for your TEENAGE CURIOUSITY!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley while waving a fist near Ron's face.

Suddenly there was a green flash and a slight tremor in the floor coming from Phantom's room, as if a small earthquake of explosion had suddenly occurred in the small bedroom.

Mrs. Weasley's rage suddenly vanished, replaced with fear.

With a loud _crack _the Twins apparated out of their room.

"Um… Mum? I think you're hollering had more chance of waking up Phantom than these two young blokes taking a peek…" said George, barely restraining a large smile that was creeping up his face.

"Wait, you don't think… _**Phantom**_ caused that tremor?" asked Harry with shock and astonishment

"Oh dear…" said Mrs. Weasley worriedly, about to walk into Phantom's room, when there was a sudden echoing voice that sounded young, but strong, powerful, and confident, the voice seemed to shake the house and it was emanating from Phantom's room.

"_What is going on!"_ said the voice, and Harry heard Mrs. Black begin to scream downstairs as she was awakened from Mrs. Weasley's yelling and what Harry assumed was Phantom speaking.

"He seemed so passive, docile, and submissive last night!" said Mrs. Weasley with surprise evident in her voice.

"Mum, I think you're voice scared the crap out of him…" pointed out Fred, barely containing the chuckles and snickers that were threatening to burst out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Again<strong>

* * *

><p>I was suddenly awakened by a loud screeching sound, as if someone was yelling loudly, and my super-sensitive ghost hearing only added to the volume.<p>

Instinctively my ghost-core emitted a green burst of ecto-energy that shook the floor, and I felt satisfied that I had fully recovered from last night If I was able to emit this much energy without breaking a sweat.

"_What is going on?_" I yelled, letting my ghostly energy leak into my voice to make the illusion that my voice was shaking the ground, my ghost-sense hadn't gone off, but that didn't mean that an enemy was nearby.


	6. First Glimpse

**Danny's POV, FIRST person**

* * *

><p>The middle-aged redheaded woman quickly ran in the room, her eyes were worried, and a little fearful I realized with satisfaction. Although this woman had helped me yesterday, I still didn't completely trust her…<p>

I also noticed a few teenagers sticking their heads cautiously and curiously through the door, peeking from behind the woman, but they only got a quick glance of me before I went invisible.

I had no clue who the heck these people were, but they were somehow connected to the reason why I wasn't in Amity Park, and although I try to avoid harming humans at all cost, that didn't mean that I had to trust them, they could be threats…

The red-haired woman gasped quietly when I had turned invisible, the gasp was so quiet that the only reason I detected it was because of my supernatural hearing.

The teenagers peering behind the door gasped as well, and one girl who looked my age with thick bushy brown hair blinked in confusion.

"Where'd you reckon it went?" said one of the boys who looked like he was my age with another British accent; he had bright red hair, like the woman, and freckles.

I fumed at the words "it", I was a person too!

I growled softly as I stood invisibly by the bed, I felt my eyes flare green for a moment, but since I was invisible, they probably didn't see it, but I could tell that they heard the growl because they all jumped.

"Ron!" hissed the girl with the curly brown hair to the boy. "You offended him!"

"Well how was I supposed to know-" the red-haired boy that had spoken before began to defend himself, but he was interrupted by the plump, kind woman.

"Be quiet Ronald! He's somehow invisible, and we need to calm him down," said the woman.

"Says the person who got him all riled up in the first place…" muttered another one of the red-haired boys under his breath while snickering. He looked around the age of 17, he had bright red hair almost identical to the woman and the other boy, and he was quite handsome, with one of those mischievous faces you usually see on pranksters, or the "class clown". I also noticed that an identical person was standing next to him, which must have been his twin…

I realized from what the guy with the twin had said that the woman must have been the person that had made that awful screeching and hollering noise… that came as a shock to me, who knew that a woman who could have such a tender voice could also yell like a grown man?

The woman with the red hair ignored the guy with the twin, and instead called out softly to the place where I was standing, the place where she had heard me growl.

"Phantom? Are you there? Please come out, we won't hurt you!" she said gently.

I hesitated, but remained firmly invisible.

The woman took out another long, rounded stick like the one that the robed man had been holding, and the sight of that strange stick that caused memories of last night to resurface, of that awful pain that had been caused by the strange stick that "Sirius" had called a "wand"…There had only been two times in my life when I had felt pain worse than that: the accident in the portal, and my experience with blood-blossoms… I cringed at the sight of the strange "wand-stick", expecting more pain, and to my complete embarrassment, I whimpered quietly.

Everyone had heard the whimper, and the woman lowered her stick.

"…I was just going to use a human revealing spell, but I guess I don't need to anymore," said the red-headed woman. "Oh my, he must have been reminded of the cruciatus curse!" she continued sorrowfully and sympathetically.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Please come out, I _promise_ I won't hurt you!" said the woman, her eyes tearing up slightly.

I bit my lip, my darned conscience wouldn't let me upset this woman any longer, so I reluctantly dropped my concealing mask of invisibility.

Once again, everyone jumped, and I glared warningly at them.

The woman ran forward immediately, and I flinched at her sudden movement, but allowed her to fuss over me.

The girl with the thick and wavy brown hair slowly approached me, after the woman had stood up again. She smiled nervously and extended her hand for me to shake. I stared suspiciously at her hand; my glowing eyes narrowed, but warily accepted it and shook it lightly as greeting.

"I'm Hermione," said the girl, smiling.

I nodded curtly, my silvery-white hair covering my eyes briefly as I bobbed my head.

"Phantom," I answered bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN-No, this is NOT a HermioneXDanny fanfic, I remain loyal to DxS)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's Third Person<strong>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley swiftly hurried into Phantom's room, and Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry peered through the doorway behind her to see Phantom. Harry just barely caught a glimpse of black and white before Phantom suddenly vanished and Harry gasped in surprise.<p>

"Where'd you reckon it went?" asked Ron anxiously.

Harry suddenly jumped when he heard a low and quiet growl emanating from beside the bed, the exact place where Phantom had vanished.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione harshly and disapprovingly. "You offended him!" she continued, referring to when Ron had said "it" instead of "he".

"Well how was I supposed to know-" began Ron defensively, his face red with embarrassment and irritation.

"Be quiet Ronald!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley impatiently. "He's somehow invisible, and we need to calm him down!"

"Says the person who got him all riled up in the first place," scoffed Fred quietly while George chuckled in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley ignored Fred for once, and looked at the place where we had heard the growl.

"Phantom? Are you there? Please come out, we won't hurt you!" she called out soothingly.

…nothing, if Phantom _was _there, he must still be somehow invisible.

Mrs. Weasley took out her wand for some reason, and Harry heard a small whimper coming from the place where Phantom had vanished.

Mrs. Weasley lowered her wand, and for a moment there was silence.

"…I was just going to use a human revealing spell, but I guess I don't need to anymore," said Mrs. Weasley after a pause. "Oh my, he must have been reminded of the cruciatus curse!" she continued in realization, and Harry remembered hearing Sirius mention Phantom being hit by a bad cruciatus curse when he had been eavesdropping on his conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Please come out, I _promise_ I won't hurt you!" continued Mrs. Weasley pleadingly and sadly.

After a few more anxious seconds, Phantom suddenly reappeared, and Harry got his first real look at the ghost that everyone had been making such a fuss about.

He looked about fifteen, the same age as Harry, and he was a sort-of lean muscular. He was wearing a strange black, nearly skin-tight HAZ-MATT suit, with a white collar, gloves and boots. One his chest was a strange white symbol, like a oddly shaped bold white "D" with a black "P" inside it. His hair looked somewhere between a light silver and a pure snow white, and it was long in the front so that it fell slightly over his face. But most shocking of all, were his eyes, a bright, glowing green, eerily similar to the killing curse, but a slightly different shade. What bothered Harry was the fact that Phantom resembled the shaded figure he had seen in his dream that night.

Everyone had jumped at the sudden and abrupt reappearance of Phantom, and Phantom's glaring green eyes narrowed threateningly.

Mrs. Weasley almost immediately dashed over to Phantom, and as Phantom recoiled from her unexpected movement, Harry considered yelling out a warning; but Phantom remained still and even docile as Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a short hug and began to stutter out ashamed apologies for waking him up and scaring him.

When Mrs. Weasley had finally backed off, Hermione suddenly began to walk towards Phantom. Harry was about to protest, but the words died in his throat. Hermione walked slowly and deliberately, and when she had reached Phantom, Harry watched as she smiled shyly and presented her hand for Phantom to shake. Phantom stared at her hand for a moment, before slowly accepting it and shaking it briefly.

Hermione smiled and introduced herself: "I'm Hermione." she said kindly.

Phantom nodded his head briskly in confirmation.

"Phantom," he said tersely.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Phantom, Dumbledore is downstairs to talk to you." She said. "It's best we don't keep him waiting."

Dumbledore? Here? Harry wanted to see his beloved headmaster, but as he attempted to follow the confused Phantom, Mrs. Weasley stopped him by gently but firmly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, dear. I think Dumbledore would want to talk to Phantom… er, privately," she said gently.

Harry sighed with disappointment, and a watchful Mrs. Weasley escorted everyone back to his or her rooms.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	7. Finally Figuring out What's Going On

**Danny's FIRST Person (yes, I often switch the narrator XD)**

* * *

><p>I walked down the old staircase and I grimaced as I passed the ugly shrunken heads of creatures with snout-noses and long limp ears that I had seen the night before.<p>

I was even _more _confused than before, but I hoped that this "Dumbledore" guy that I had heard about would be able to clear a few things up for me.

From memory from the night before I navigated myself to the kitchen, and sitting on one of the chairs at the table was a strange looking man that I assumed was "Dumbledore". He looked old, but _not _old, if that makes sense. He had a long, white beard, and his face had a few wrinkles, but he sat up tall and with good posture, not slightly hunchbacked like some old people do. He was wearing a strange; midnight blue robe and half-moon spectacles covered his "smiling" and twinkling blue eyes, but I also detected a hint of tiredness or grief in his eyes…To sum it all up, I couldn't decide if he looked like the most friendly person I had ever seen, or a complete nut-show… but he also kinda reminded me of Clockwork with the robe and the long white beard.

When he saw me, he smiled brightly and indicated the chair across the table from him

"Ah, Phantom, it's such to finally meet you, please sit," he said in a friendly and encouraging tone.

I walked over to the chair that he had gestured for me to sit in and for a moment, there was silence.

The person that I assumed was "Dumbledore" smiled again.

"I bet you are just bursting with questions my dear lad, so please, don't be afraid to ask," he said with a slight laugh in his voice, he must have noticed my confusion.

"…um, who are you?" I asked the first question that came to mind, although I still had a million yet to ask.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School," he answered smiling, and my suspicions were confirmed, but this reply had created _more_ questions than it had answered.

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked with confusion.

"…Well this is quite a shock," said Dumbledore, even though he didn't looked at all surprised. "I had assumed that most ghosts knew about Hogwarts, even American ghosts, since it is one of the most popular wizarding schools-"

"Wait a sec," I interrupted in shock. "…did you just say, 'wizarding schools'?"

NOW Dumbledore looked stunned.

"…Why, of course," he said with confusion.

"…Is this some kind of joke?" I demanded.

"Of course not! You mean… you don't even know about wizards?" he asked, his voice appalled.

"ummmm… nope, sorry," I said, and although it was quite a shock, it wasn't that farfetched for me since I had already fought ghosts with magical powers, like Desiree. "…Wait, does this mean _you're_ a wizard?"

Dumbledore nodded but he looked troubled.

"…I thought that all ghosts knew about wizards, since ghosts were once wizards themselves…" he said thoughtfully and slowly.

"Well, I'm not and never WAS a wizard," I said irritably. "And neither were any other of the ghosts I've met."

If Dumbledore looked confused _before, _that was an understatement compared to how he looked _now._

"…Incredible… so you were a Muggle before you died?" he asked with fascination, after he had recovered from his shock.

"What the _heck _is a muggle?"

So Dumbledore explained to me that "Muggle" was a nickname for non-magical people, and he explained how the "wizard world" was kept secret by a "ministry of magic" which was the wizard equivalent of a muggle government. He told me that Hogwarts was a school to teach young wizards and witches how to use certain spells, brew potions, and many other magical skills.

After all that, my head was whirling with the new information, it was a lot to take in at once.

"Why am I here?" I said slowly after Dumbledore had finished his explanation.

Dumbledore sighed and that tired look appeared in his eyes once again.

"…We are at war Phantom," he answered. "Against a wizard, named Tom Riddle, but today he is more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, although most people refer to him as 'he who must not be named' or 'you-know-who'."

I considered this information, and I remembered when the man in the dark robe had talked about a "Dark Lord" who's "name must never be spoken".

"… a man attacked me last night," I said slowly. "And he said he worked for a "Dark Lord" and that he needed me to help him in his goal to "purify the world" or something like that..."

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely.

"That is the one, Lord Voldemort, the man you met was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. And by "purify" he meant to kill or enslave all muggles and muggle-born-wizards."

My eyes glowed even brighter for a moment, and I clenched my fist with barely controlled anger. This "Voldermort" guy sounded like Adolph Hitler or something, and what he planned to do made my blood (or should I say ectoplasm) boil.

Dumbledore noticed this, and he nodded his head once as if he was confirming something.

"…Can he be stopped?" I asked after a while, fearing the worst for my family, friends, and everyone I had ever known since they were all "muggles".

For a while, Dumbledore's face was emotionless.

"…I believe so, he was temporarily weakened once, and I believe the same person may also be able to destroy him… permanently." he said before starting another story about a boy named Harry Potter, whose parents had been killed by Voldemort, had survived and caused Lord Voldemort to be severely weakened when he had been hit with a "killing curse". Harry had apparently been only a year old, and he now had a scar where the curse had hit him.

"I believe you may have already seen Harry," said Dumbledore, and I remembered seeing a boy with a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead with the other teenagers peering through the bedroom door a few minutes ago.

I nodded, and I felt a bit of sympathy for the guy, he was an orphan, and now the entire wizard world (and Muggle world) was depending on him because of what had happened when he was only a baby. …I could relate to the guy somewhat, since for a few moments I had experienced what it was like to lose your family with the whole "Dark Dan" instance… and during the reality gauntlet instance the entire world had been depending on _me._

"But we still need allies if we're going to win this war," continued Dumbledore. "Who knows? Maybe Harry isn't up to the task, after all, he's only a boy, he can't rest all our hopes on him," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "…This house that you are currently in, was provided by Sirius (the man that rescued you) to be the secret headquarters of an organization that I created to resist Voldemort, called the Order of the Phoenix." explained Dumbledore. "You will not be able to return to Amity Park for some time Phantom… death eaters are currently swarming the town, looking for you… so I want to ask you an important question Phantom, will you join the Order of the Phoenix?"

For a long time, I didn't say anything. But I had already made my decision, my "hero-complex" (or as Sam liked to call it, my "saving-people-syndrome"), had assured that.

"…Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom :P<strong>


	8. When Danny Meets Doxys

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership to the Harry Potter Series of the show Danny Phantom... darn XD A few lines from the book "The Order of the Phoenix" were taken and placed within this fanfic, I did this for reasons to keep the story-line as similar as possible to the book, but also unique and different as most of the story will be from Danny's POV.  
><strong>

**Thankyou, everyone for your many reviews so far. I honestly never expected this story to get this much feed-back! :D It makes me happy to see that people are enjoying this fanfic ^_^  
><strong>

**I received an anonymous review from someone called "WIP the LASH", and I just want to say that I will write however the heck I want to. I appreciate the advice, but I want the _ENTIRE_ story to be told, and that means using multiple point of views so that the important character's sides of the story are told and the reader can understand the story better. I know you must feel that the story is dragging on a bit, but honestly, there are a LOT _worse _fanfics that seem to take forever than this... So actually, for ME, once is NOT enough. If you are so bothered by this fact, then just don't read -_- Haters gonna hate. Thankyou, please just accept the way I will be writing this fanfic :) I'm sorry if I freaked out at you a bit, but it's the truth... Anyways, in this chapter, there should only be ONE point of view (Danny's) so you shouldn't have to worry with this chap ^^  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's First Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore smiled again, his face beaming and his blue eyes twinkling.<p>

"That's the spirit my boy, we're very happy to have you aboard," he said, holding out one of his wrinkled hands across the table for me to shake. I hesitated again, still a little unsure of these "wizards", but Dumbledore seemed like a genuinely nice man so I accepted his hand. Surprisingly, although his hands looked frail, Dumbledore's grip was actually quite strong for his age, something that I had not been expecting from one who appeared so old. I noticed that although Dumbledore tried to suppress it, he couldn't help but shiver a bit at my touch.

"No doubt we will have to talk again soon, Phantom," said Dumbledore, still smiling and holding my gloved hand. "I am very interested in your kind of ghost, and you are probably curious about the Wizard World as well."

When Dumbledore said that, I felt my eyes widen with confusion and a bit of fear. How was I different from the ghosts he was used to? …Was it possible that he knew I was a halfa?

"I am especially intrigued by your ability to become tangible at will," continued Dumbledore, not oblivious to my hint of fear when he gave me a curious look at my slightly panicked expression.

I sighed with relief. So the only main reason he thought I was different was because I was able to be both tangible and intangible. He didn't know I was a halfa… and obviously I had overreacted, and possibly given something away when I had freaked out after he mentioned "my kind of ghost".

"All of the ghosts I have met can be tangible like me, I never knew that there were ghosts that _couldn't_ be solid," I stated.

Dumbledore's scraggly white eyebrows rose with this new information.

"Fascinating… well, sometime you will have to fill in on the details, hmm?" asked Dumbledore, still smiling. "But for now, I must fly, I have a few things to take care of first… I believe I will be able to return sometime tonight, and then we can both fill each other in, and I will be able to assign you duties for the Order." Continued Dumbledore. "But for now, I am sure that Molly would love your assistance," Dumbledore finished, chuckling slightly to himself.

I nodded briefly and we both released each other's hands. Dumbledore stood up and began to walk out of the kitchen, but not before sending me another beaming smile behind his shoulder.

Once Dumbledore had left, and I heard the door open and close, I kind of waited awkwardly in the kitchen, now all alone with just my musing thoughts to accompany me…

By now, I had a vague idea of where I was. I knew I was in the "head quarters" of the "Order of the Phoenix", and I guessed that I was somewhere in Britain from the British accents that everyone seemed to have. I vaguely remembered last night, when the "Sirius" person had rescued me and somehow teleported me all the way to this house… these wizards must be quite powerful if they were able to accomplish such a feat. But still, I was sure that I would be able to hold myself against them with my powers, if the need ever arose.

Suddenly, I heard someone walking down the stairs, and I instinctively tensed. But when the red haired woman named "Molly" poked her head around the wall, I relaxed a bit, since I was a little more used to her by now.

Molly smiled at me before walking up to me.

"So, how was your talk with Dumbledore?" asked the red haired woman sweetly once she came to a stop a foot in front of me.

I shrugged and answered: "Enlightening I guess…"

Molly nodded once, but she was obviously still waiting for me to say more.

"…_And_?" she pressed, and my suspicions were confirmed; she had not been satisfied with my answer.

I sighed before answering: "I joined the Order, happy?"

From the way she squealed and threw her arms around my cold body, I answered my own question.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, everyone else was in the kitchen for breakfast, while I kinda sat uncomfortably in one of the chairs away from everyone else. Molly (or Mrs. Weasley, as I learned before this moment that she preferred that I call her that) was serving toast and eggs. As she used her hocus-pokus witch-magic to cook to food, everyone else stared at me. Sirius would look at me from time-to-time out of the corner of his eye, the two twins could not stop staring at the way the outside border of my body glowed, the orange haired boy that I had heard being called "Ron" by the Hermione girl was mesmerized by my white hair, and the boy that Dumbledore had told me was named Harry kept glancing at the "DP" symbol on my chest. I shifted awkwardly, annoyed by all the attention and silence and feeling very lonely...<p>

Suddenly, Hermione stood up from her seat and sat down next to me, giving me a timid smile. I smiled a small smile back at her, feeling a little more comfortable and also touched by the way she didn't want me to sit alone; she was the only one here that was making efforts to treat me like a regular person... instead of just a teenager's ghost.

Mrs. Weasley placed the two separate plates of eggs and toast on the table. The smell was intoxicating, and I felt my mouth water slightly...

"Umm... excuse me Phantom, er, uh, do you need to... eat?" asked Mrs. Weasley awkwardly as she began to dish everyone up.

I wasn't really offended by the question, but I could tell that Mrs. Weasley didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Everyone at this table thought I was dead, and Mrs. Weasley must have thought that asking that question might have hurt my feelings.

"Yes," I answered bluntly, but not unkindly. "And I'm _famished,_" I added, eying the food hungrily.

Everyone seemed a little shocked at my answer, but nevertheless Mrs. Weasley dished me up some toast and eggs. Although it was just a quick and plain meal, it tasted amazing on account of my ravenous hunger and the talent of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Everyone except Hermione stared at me as I inhaled the food, and after getting sick of this I swallowed a bite, raised my white-haired head and glared a bit with my glowing eyes.

"Do you _mind?_" I asked, a little peeved. "I'm trying to eat here without you all _staring_ at me."

The effect of my words was immediate, and everyone quickly looked away with flustered and embarrassed expressions. I briefly nodded my head once with satisfaction and my attention was once again returned to the food.

* * *

><p>After the quick breakfast, Mrs. Weasley directed us all upstairs into the old visiting room (or as people in Britain call it: the "Drawing Room") while Sirius went into a different room. The "drawing room" was a reasonably large space, with tall olive-green painted walls that were coated in many worn and ancient-looking tapestries and an extremely dusty carpet. In the room I saw a desk, with a locked drawer that I noticed would shake and vibrate occasionally... Mrs. Weasley ushered us all into a group near a green curtain, that made disturbing buzzing noises and flickered with movement from time to time. I observed the curtain with cautious curiosity, my ghostly-green eyes narrowed, wondering what was on the other side... Mrs. Weasley then handed out cloths and bottles of pitch-black liquid with a spray-nozzles on the end to each of us, instructing everyone to tie the cloth around our faces. Once the cloth was secure around my face, I once again cast an uneasy glance at the curtain...<p>

"Listen up everyone!" yelled Mrs. Weasley for attention, her voice slightly muffled by the cloth she wore over her mouth. "This is doxycide, it will knock at any doxy that comes within a few feet of you. Behind this curtain is one of the worst Doxy infestations I've seen in my life-time, but as long as you keep spraying, you'll be fine... although we wouldn't have to worry about this in the first place if Kreacher had just done his job all these years..." she added under her breath.

I wondered what "doxies" were and who or what this "Kreacher" was, but my thoughts were delayed as I saw Hermione cast a disproving glare at Mrs. Weasley.

"Kreacher is really old, he can't possibly be expected to-" she started, but was interrupted when Sirius entered the room carrying a blood-stained bag of what appeared to be dead rats...

"-You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he puts his mind to it, Hermione," interrupted Sirius darkly. I saw the boy Harry give the bag of rats a questioning look and Sirius answered his unspoken question by saying: "I was feeding Buckbeak in my mother's bedroom." I was bemused by who this "Buckbeak" was and why he would need to be fed dead rats... Hermione sent Sirius an exasperated look and returned her attention to the curtain.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, clanging sound that came from downstairs. The sound made me cringe due to my sensitive ghostly-hearing as I almost _felt_ the sound-waves crashing against my ear-drums.

"I keep telling them _not_ to ring the doorbell!" yelled Sirius with annoyance before dashing out the door and down the stairs.

**_THAT'S _**_ a door bell? _I managed to think to myself over the loud and obnoxious clanging noises that made my head ache. _More like a torture device!_

Just then, the sounds of a woman shrieking at the top of her lungs was added to the clamour, and I found myself groaning with the stress my ear-drum's were going through.

_"STAIN'S OF DISHONOUR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD-TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH-" _I managed to pick out a few words from the screeching noises before sinking a bit to the ground, my gloved hands pressed tightly against my ears.

"Close the door please, Harry," I heard Mrs. Weasley order, and after a few seconds the door was closed and I was able to uncover my still-ringing ears. I wondered who the woman was that I had heard screaming, also wondering if she was in trouble, **(*cough-cough*hero-complex!*cough-cough*...;) )** but no one else seemed to concerned about it, so I discarded this thought. Everyone was sending me concerned looks but I just waved them off with a hand.

"I just have sensitive hearing," I stated unconcernedly, and Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly with understanding before turning around and bending over an open book on a nearby couch.

After a few moments, Mrs. Weasley straightened up again and announced: "Alright gang, it says in here that Doxy venom is poisonous, I have an antidote right here as a precaution but I don't want to have to use it..."

...wait, poisonous? No one ever warned me about that! ..._Great... _just **_great_**, good to know that people like to warn me...

Mrs. Weasley gestured for everyone to move slightly closer to the curtain.

"On the count of three, everyone squirt your bottles and toss the doxies in this pail... one, two, three, -_squirt!_"

I tensed as Mrs. Weasley counted down, and once she said "squirt", I madly began to spray at the curtain, not quite sure what I was doing but trusting Mrs. Weasley's word... Suddenly, out of the curtain flew a small and strange creature. It's body was shaped not unlike a fairy (besides the fact that it had four arms), but it's body was covered in black fur, it's wings were shiny-black and beetle-like and it had tiny but sharp glistening fangs. Okay, _now _I knew what a "doxy" was... Instead of continuing to spray, like I had been instructed, I dropped my bottle and instead lifted my left hand, palm up to face to oncoming creature that I assumed was a so-called "doxy". My eyes flared with concentration and the center of my palm began to glow a light green before suddenly releasing a violent ecto-blast that shot the creature down to the ground, it's tiny body smoking and it's wings slightly shriveled. After years of fighting ghosts, this had become my automatic response to a foreign type of danger, and my mind went slightly blank as I shot all the remaining "doxy-creatures" to the dusty carpet floor. Once the task was complete, everyone slowly turned to look at me with awe and shock.

...

"...I never knew that a ghost could do _that_," I heard Mrs. Weasley breathe out in a quiet whisper to herself after a moment, and I flushed a little with embarrassment.

"Sorry..." I muttered quietly and apologetically.

"No! No, no... i-t's fine," said Mrs. Weasley, still a little troubled but giving me a half-smile. I felt a little guilty that I had shaken her with my display of my powers... I had just done the only thing that came naturally to me in that type of situation.

"...Mate, how in the world did you do that!" suddenly yelled the two identical twins in unison, walking up to me and patting me on the back. I shyly smiled and answered: "With lots of practice..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I realize this took forever, but I've been having a bit of artist's block and writer's block lately, and I still haven't fully "recovered" XD If you didn't notice this chapter was REALLY rushed... the only reason I was able to type this up at all was because I recently joined "Pottermore" (I'm a RavenClaw! :D) and I was able to get SOME inspiration...<br>**

**Aaaanyways, please review! :D Because reviews always seem to help me be more encouraged to write ^^  
><strong>

**-Phanfan/BrightBlue(deviantart)925  
><strong>


	9. Kreacher the Creature

Suddenly, the obnoxiously loud doorbell clanged once again from downstairs. I flinched and lifted my gloved hands to grip my throbbing ears, and the red-haired twins backed off.

"Stay in here," commanded Mrs. Weasley sternly before opening the door and walking downstairs, quickly grabbing the bloody bag of rats on the way out and slowly closing the door behind her.

Just as Mrs. Weasley walked out the door, the screaming started up again... oh _"joy"_...

"WRETCHED BLOOD TRAITORS, STAINS OF DISHONOUR, DISGUSTING MUD-BLOODS-"

I moaned in pain from the never ceasing torrent of sound, feeling as if my skull might just burst.

'How the heck am I going to survive staying here with all this constant noise?' I thought to myself grudgingly and desperately.

I noticed the others walk over to the window to look at the doorstep below. I could somewhat hear them talking, but my ears were under too much stress for me to really care that much about what they were saying. But I DID manage to catch the words "Mundungus" and "Cauldrons" in their conversation. A few seconds later, the two twins walked over to the closed door and pressed their ears against the wood, their faces in expressions of intense concentration, as if they were listening closely for something. But just then, ANOTHER explosion of sound from downstairs made the twins leap away from the door as if it was on fire, also causing me to grimace in pain from the sound. I recongnized the sound from this morning, when I had been abrubtly woken up: it was the sound of Mrs. Weasley hollering at the top of her lungs.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!" yelled Mrs. Weasley over the sound of the other woman's voice screeching: "POLLUTED VERMIN, DISGRACES TO WIZARD-KIND, VILE AND IMPURE SCUM!..."

"I love hearing Mum yell at someone else for a change," sighed one of the twins happily, I was barely able to hear him due to the racket downstairs.

"I don't like hearing her yell at _all_..." I muttered quietly, still wincing with pain, and Hermione sent me a concerned look.

"I find it quite refreshing," continued the twin sighing, not hearing my quiet remark as he opened the door slightly to let the sound better invade the room.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" I yelled angrily, my eyes closed tightly and my mouth drawn back in a grimace.

"Whoops! Sorry, I forgot about your hearing..." I heard the twin say apologetically.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the one twin quickly close the door, but not fast enough before a strange creature could scamper through the open space between the door and into the room.

The creature was thin, hunch-backed and just plain ugly. Its skin was leathery, and seemed to hang and sag right off it's bones. Large tufts of white hair stuck out of its long, pointed ears. The short elf-like creature's irises were watery and the whites of its eyes were tinged with red. Its nose was rather large, and shaped similar to a pig's snout. The creature's face greatly reminded me of the shrunken heads I had seen on the stair-case... and the only thing it was currently wearing was a ragged and filthy loincloth.

The creature was muttering under his breath quietly in a deep and snide voice as he shuffled through the room. It gave on indication that it saw us, completely ignoring everyone as it continued to mutter: "...poor, poor mistress. The shame of it, what would she say? Bloodtraitors and mudbloods destroying her prized possesions, criminals, outlaws, thieves, werewolves... all the scum that Master has allowed into the Noble House of Black... disgraceful..."

"Hello Kreacher," said the twin who had closed the door loudly, in a fake polite voice

So THIS is the Kreacher I've heard about...

I thought to myself, also realizing with amusement that "Kreacher" sounded very similar to "creature", how ironic...

The creature named Kreacher (no pun intended) immediately stopped, giving an exagerated start as if he had just realized the people also in the room. To say he least, it wasn't very convincing...

"Kreacher did not see young Master," said Kreacher, slowly spinning around to face the twin before giving a jerking bow, as if it pained him to show respect to the twin. I found it strange that Kreacher talked about himself in third-person, but then again, everything about Kreacher seemed strange.

While still looking down at the dusty carpeted floor, Kreacher muttered to himself: "Nasty little brat of a blood traiter he is..." I was shocked that Kreacher had said this in a perfectly normal volume of voice, as if he was making no effort to conceal what he had said, or as if he didn't realize that everyone else could hear him.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch that last bit," said the other twin. "Do you mind repeating it? To my face?"

"Kreacher said nothing, young Master," said Kreacher, also making another short jerking bow to the other twin, before speaking to himself again: "And there's the brat's twin, unnatural little beasts they both are..."

I glared slightly at the small and old elf-like creature.

Kreacher looked around at everyone with a sneering gaze, continuing to hurriedly talk to himself.

"-and there's that girl, the mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh, my poor mistress, if she could see the scum wandering through her halls, it would tear her fragile heart to pieces... and there's a new boy, Kreacher hasn't seen him before..." said Kreacher turning away from Hermione to briefly glance at Harry curiously. "...And what is _that?_" said Kreacher loudly, staring at me. "It _glows..._"

"This is Harry Potter, Kreacher," said Hermione in a kind, but quiet voice. "And this is Phantom," she continued gesturing to me.

Kreacher gasped quietly, his bloodshot eyes widening with shock as he began to mutter even faster in a more panicked tone of voice: "The mudblood is talking to Kreacher as if she is Kreacher's friend, if Mistress saw Kreacher in such company, what would she say-?"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" yelled the red haired boy and girl in unison, their freckled faces furious and red with rage.

"It's fine," whispered Hermione, still staring at Kreacher. "He's not in the right mind, he doesn't know what he's saying-"

"Don't kid yourself Hermione, he knows _exactly _what he's saying," said one of the twins, glaring disgustedly at Kreacher, who seemed completely oblivious to his glare as he continued muttering, glancing between Harry and I.

"Harry Potter? They say he defeated the dark lord as a child, Kreacher wonders how he survived such a feat-"

"Don't we all, Kreacher," said the twin again (I really need to learn their names...).

But Kreacher just continued muttering, his attention now turned to me.

"Phantom is a strange name... but a strange name suits a strange beast Kreacher supposes... it's eyes are unlike anything Kreacher has ever seen... creepy freak of nature it is..."

At these words I felt myself practically steam with rage. I felt myself storm towards Kreacher, my white-gloved fists shaking with barely controlled anger and ectoplasm flickering like flames around my fingers. For some reason, I can't _stand _anyone calling my a "freak"...

Before I could reach Kreacher, I felt someone grab my arms and pull me back.

"Phantom, no!" I recongnized Hermione's desperate voice, but I just continued to walk towards Kreacher, not even having to strain against Hermione's grip because of my strength.

"Please Phantom!" pleaded Hermione, and I about three feet away from Kreacher I stopped, calming down a little but still fiercely glaring at Kreacher with my glowing eyes.

Kreacher's eyes bugged out of his skull with fear and shock, finally stopping his muttering out of fear.

"Aww, Hermione! What'd you do that for!" said one of the twins in a disapointed voice.

"Yea Hermione, we'd have been finally rid of him if you hadn't had stopped Phantom-OW!" said the younger red-headed boy with freckles, being interupted when Hermione suddenly cuffed him quickly up the side of his head.

I hung my head in shame at loosing my temper, my white mop of hair concealing my glowing eyes.

"Sorry I snapped..." I said quietly to Hermione.

Hermione turned and looked at me, smiling slightly.

"I-It's fine," she said smiling.

Kreacher shook his head, and seemed to recover a bit from his shock, though he still stared at me a little fearfully.

"Kreacher was just cleaning, but Kreacher will be leaving now," Kreacher said quickly, fear evident in his croaking voice. Before leaving out the door I heard him quickly say under his breath in a rush: "Kreacher will come back later for the tapestry-Kreacher must save it- 'been in the family for generations- Kreacher won't let them take it..."

As I watched Kreacher leave, I mused to myself that if this _house _alone had such strange creatures living it it, what other creatures must there be in the "wizard world"? Things would certainly be strange living in this house until I could return to Amity Park...

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the next chapter won't be as similar to the original book...<strong>

**This was just a filller chapter, but people, I need your advice: Should Danny either stay with Sirius at headquarters, go to hogwarts as Fenton disguised as a student, or stay in hogwarts as Phantom and roam the school? (I'm leaning towards the third option...)**

**If you're wondering about Sam, Tucker, and Danny's family, that will hopefully be cleared up in the next chapter ;) ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, :D The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to write faster ^^**


	10. Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**Yeeep, I'm back. I've been a little busy lately, and haven't had tons of opportunity to write. I actually wrote most of this chapter on a road trip, so I didn't always have internet access XD**

**Warning, there is a great deal of angst and guilt in this chapter :3 I hope you enjoy it! :D ALSO. ANOTHER WARNING. I SUCK AT WRITING. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY NOTICED. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After my little <em>"outburst"<em> at Kreacher, I decided to stay in my (hopefully temporary) room for a while, until I calmed down a bit more.

As soon as I had firmly closed and locked the door behind me, and had checked to be _sure_ I was _completely_ alone, I immediately changed back into my more natural human form with a great deal of relief. This had probably been one of the longest periods of time that I had stayed in ghost form. And because of this long-term stay in my ghost form, I had noticed that it had a few effects on my body temperature: Throughout the day, I had been feeling a subtle, but still uncomfortable cold feeling that emanated from my central core area and gradually seeped through the rest of my body. I had eventually come to the conclusion that the reason for the "cold feeling" must had been a result of my ice powers building up, or perhaps some other cause.

I sighed gratefully as the slight cold feeling faded a bit, also privately noting to myself that sometime I would have to release some of that pent-up "ice-energy" later, before the cold became unbearable and I froze to death. Another reason for my obvious relief was the fact that I was now in my casual, everyday street clothes again. My black and white hazmatt suit wasn't exactly comfortable after a few hours... man that thing was tight!

I walked over to a large, dusty, and somewhat cracked mirror in a corner of the room. My slightly shaggy hair was once again it's usual raven black, and my glowing neon eyes were now clear, shining blue.

For a moment, my distracted thoughts wandered over to my family and friends... but I quickly tried to shake that disturbing trail of thought away. The last thing I needed right now was to worry about my loved ones right now... If I did, these "Wizards" would definitely be able to tell something was up, and I still didn't quite trust them enough to reveal my greatest strength... _and_ weakness: My Family.

After a few minutes, I walked back over to the bed and laid down with a quiet sigh. For the next hour I tried to drone out the multiple times I heard the door-bell ring, and the ear-splitting screaming that always seemed to accompany it.

I tried my best to keep my thoughts from drifting to the practically undefended Amity Park, that I had literally _abandoned_, (though perhaps against my will...); when suddenly my super- sensitive ears picked up the loud sound of metal hitting glass. I turned abruptly to the old, slightly stained window in "my" room, where the sound had come from. Sure enough, the filthy glass had cracked in an area, as if something extremely hard and moving at a fast speed had impacted it. Wordlessly I summoned the silver-blue rings around my waist, and once I had completed the transformation into my ghostly persona, I cautiously approached the now fractured window. With my glowing eyes I glanced through the window and angled my head to stare down below at the sidewalk... and nearly chocked at the sight before me.

...

..._They_ were _here_... but... how? But there was no mistaking my sister's long and bright red hair, or Tucker's signature dull red beret. And Sam... how could I not recognize her short and shiny black hair, tied back in a green scrunchy, or her rare amethyst eyes. There was no doubt in my mind as I looked into the worried faces that I had known all my life. They were here, literally only a few feet below me on the sidewalk. Somehow they had found me.

My thoughts were disoriented with shock, but I was still able to notice and register a few things even with my scattered thinking. I saw the "_booo_merang" lying on the ground, as a disappointed Sam bent over to pick it up. ..._That_ must have been how they found me here, and it also must have been the cause of the cracking of the window. I could see that all three of them had faces of extreme sadness, fear, and hopelessness. I was confused and even desperate; what had caused Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to be this worried? And why had they sought me out? ...Were Mom and Dad okay?! ... Or were they just worried about me? ..._WAS THE TOWN OKAY?! _

Vaguely, I heard yelling in the background. I hadn't noticed Sirius calling for me behind the door, because of my shocked and fearful state. He must have heard the "_booo_merang" hit the window and had assumed that something might be wrong.

"Phantom! Phantom?...Are you okay?" yelled Sirius through the door, but I barely heard him, and didn't respond.

"_...Alohamora_!"

The door suddenly sprang open with a loud _bang!_, and Sirius came running into the room. As he ran up beside me, I finally snapped out of my paralysis to glance behind at him, before once again staring at my two best-friends and sister. Sirius walked up beside me, and squinted down at the sidewalk where Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were still standing.

"...Are those..._muggles_?" said Sirius with a great deal of surprise.

Just then, I saw Sam suddenly throw the _boo_merang again. The metal contraption immediately spun into the window again, directly in front of my face, before falling to the sidewalk again and leaving the window even more damaged than before. Sirius had let out a shout of surprise when the metal bomerang had smacked into the window, and even I had flinched and blinked my glowing eyes as a reflex. I felt grateful that the window was between myself and the _boo_merang, since I wasn't too fond of a metal ghost-tracking bomerang giving me a smack up the side of my head. Actually, I was a little surprised that the window had been able to withstand both collisions with the "_boo_merang".

"What the hell was that?!" said Sirius, his eyes wide and wild-looking.

I didn't answer him, and instead continued to stare down at the sidewalk. I had just noticed the Specter Speeder sitting down a few feet behind Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. That explained how they got here, but it didn't explain why neither Sam, Tucker, or Jazz seemed to notice the house right in front of them. How did they not see the _boo_merang hitting a window on a house right before their noses?

Suddenly, I snapped out of my contemplating this strange anomaly when I heard the sound of many pairs of feet stamping and running up the old stair-case. Just then, Harry, Hermione, the red haired boy and girl, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley ran into the room. They must have heard Sirius yell, and had come into the room to investigate.

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked Mrs. Weasley curiously, walking up to the window that Sirius and I were still peering out of, with the six teens not far behind her.

"...I say! What are those muggles doing here?" said Mrs. Weasley with a bit of shock. "Muggles can't find this house, it has too many protective spells. So why are they standing down there as if they know that something is here?"

When I heard Mrs. Weasley's statement, I finally understood why my friends and sister couldn't see the house. "Muggles" couldn't see the building from the outside because of some magic that had been placed here.

I tried to keep my face calm and leveled, trying my best not to let any hint slip that I knew these "muggles".

Sirius turned to Mrs. Weasley and began to talk with her. I half-listened in on their conversation, while keeping the rest of my attention focused on Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"They threw some sort of boomerang at the window, and that's what broke it," I heard Sirius murmur to her, gesturing to the web of cracks blossoming from where the "_boo_merang" had slammed into it.

"...What's a boomerang?" said the younger red headed boy stupidly, his face blank, having listened in on what Sirius had just said.

Mrs. Weasley and Sirius simply ignored him.

"Hmm, curious," said Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully. "Odd that the item was able to penetrate the magical barrier and physically hit the window... The house has a lot of muggle-item repelling spells on it, and muggle technology doesn't work here... strange." **(1)**

"Yes, very strange indeed," Sirius agreed. "I'd better strengthen the spell... can't have anymore close calls, now can we?"

Digging his hand in his pocket and pulling out one of those strange sticks, Sirius muttered a strange word that I presumed was a spell.

Outside, Sam had recovered my parent's ghost tracking invention once again. But this time, when she threw it, instead of flying off towards me, the metal contraption fell to the ground uselessly. I raised my eyebrows slightly in shock. My parents can be a bit strange at times, but I can't deny their genius, and their inventions always work properly... well, usually. Contrary to my parent's belief that a lot of their inventions don't work, I know for a fact that they do, since they always go off around me as a result of my half-ghost status. It just didn't make sense that the "_boo_merang" would just stop working for no apparent reason and with no visible cause. I glanced over my shoulder and glanced at Sirius, wondering if perhaps the spell he had cast was responsible for the invention's sudden failure. **(AN: No duh Danneh, Y U SO CLUELESS.) **Well, whatever the cause, I was grateful for the ghost tracking device's mysterious downfall. I doubted that the window would have been able to take another hit from the metal contraption.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all looked pretty surprised about the "_boo_merang's" lack of success in seeking me out. Once getting over her shock a bit, I saw Sam once again gently retrieve the fallen invention with shaking hands.

Behind me, the "wizards" were all whispering among themselves. I shifted my eyes slightly to look at them and pick up pieces of their conversation.

"_DANNY!" _

I suddenly heard someone scream _my_ name, not Phantom, but my _real _name. The name that I had been given from the day of my birth. The name that I had grown up hearing all my life. This was a bit of a shock to me, having not heard anyone call me "Danny" for a little while. I flinched and directed my full attention down at Sam, for it was her voice that had yelled my name.

She now looked a little like a wreck. Her face was tear-stained, a bit of mascara smeared down her cheeks from her tears, and her glossy black hair messed up a bit from running her hands through it from anxiety.

The others also stared at Sam, because her scream had been so loud that even the humans in the room could hear it. I felt Hermione's eyes on me for a moment as she gave me a weird look, having seen me react to the name "Danny".

"Danny! Whatever I did I'm _sorry_! ...Are you here! Are you okay?! Where you captured! Or did we do something to make you mad? Danny _please!" _Sam continued to yell and rant desperately, every word breaking my heart, bit-by-bit.

I had never Sam this broken before. She was always the strong and practical one, the one that held the group together. She hardly ever showed strong emotion, and this was probably the first time I had ever seen her cry, or at least the only time I could remember. I couldn't take it anymore. Sam was just standing there, crying her eyes out, while I _watched_. What kind of a friend was I?! She needed me, right NOW!

I suddenly let out a strangled and choked cry, lunging forward towards the window, so that I could fly down to her.

Sirius let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed one of my arms firmly.

"What are you doing?!" he said to me, restraining me with his grip on my arm.

I ignored him, all the while trying to jerk from his grasp.

"SAM!" I yelled, but she didn't seem to hear me.

After another moment, Sam turned around with her head bowed down with despair. She slowly walked back to the Specter Speeder with Tucker and Jazz. Tucker patted her on the shoulder comfortingly, but I could see worry in his hazel eyes as well. I saw Jazz say something to Tucker and Sam, and with my sensitive hearing and by observing her mouth movements, I was able to tell what she said.

"Don't worry, the _"boo_merang" must be broken, that's all. We'll find him, Danny's tough, nothing could hurt _him_..." But even as my sister said these words of comfort, I could see the fear reflected in her face. It was like she had been trying to convince _herself_ when she said those words.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam quickly but dejectedly walked back to the Specter Speeder, likely to continue the search for me. Once they were inside, the Specter Speeder began to rise from the ground and blast away.

Just then, I remembered that I could go _intangible. _In the intensity of the moment I had almost completely forgotten that I could pull out of Sirius' grip with no effort at all. I quickly turned my arm intangible and slipped it out of Sirius's hand. Turning the rest of my body intangible, I flew through the window and tried to follow my friends... but by then the Specter Speeder was already gone. I abruptly stopped, hovering in mid-air. ...After a moment I dropped to the ground brokenly, sitting on my knees.

...Great... the most important people in my _life _thought that I had abandoned them... And to make matters worse, I had just made a scene back at the house. Now everyone was going to be suspicious of me, and would probably start asking me questions the moment I got back to the house... questions that I won't want to answer...

After a moment, I got myself back under control and stood up again. What's done is done, and there was no way I'd be able to follow my friends anyways. But my resolve still didn't quench the horrible _guilt..._

I stared emptily ahead, not really seeing what was in front of me since I was too lost in my thoughts.

Heaving a great sigh, I turned around to face the world again... but to my surprise, I couldn't tell which house I had flown from. I quickly observed my surroundings again, looking back and forth between two filthy houses strangely labelled _"11"_ and _"13"... _But which house was it?

I flew up to number 11, and stuck my head intangibly and invisibly through the door, but to my disappointment I only saw an old living room that appeared to be currently abandoned. There The same went for number 13, neither house was headquarters.

...Crap...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUNN. :3<strong>

**PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE SENSE. READ IT NAOOO. :(**

**(1) Yes, the "**_**booo**_**merang" is techically a muggle item, but all the Fenton's technology is powered by ecto-energy, so I've always imagined that the "**_**booo**_**merang" was infused with ectoplasm. I've also always thought that ecto-energy must be a type of magic, not in the same category as the magic that wizards use, but still... So, my logic is that ghostly inventions (usually made by the Fentons) can withstand weak muggle repelling and muggle item repelling spells, but not strong spells, since the inventions all have a bit of "magic" in them... Does that make sense? And when Sirius strengthened the spell, whatever resistance the "**_**booo**_**merang" had to the muggle item repelling spell became irrelevant. So, since Hogwarts probably has much stronger spells surrounding it than Grimmauld Place, the "**_**booo**_**merang wouldn't be able to track Danny there. ...Sorry for ranting, but I hope that makes sense...**

**Yea, if you're wondering why Danny can't see 12 Grimmauld Place, it's because... well, he's not a wizard, but a muggle, so technically he shouldn't be able to see the house. BUT, remember what I said previously about ectoplasm and ecto-energy kinda being a type of magic? If Danny is half-ghost, he can see the house... but only occasionally. And he has to concentrate extremely hard to even get a GLIMPSE of it. And when he DOES see it, he can only see a wraith-like, faded image of the house. This will all be explored in the next chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for your many reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3. You are my inspiration, and the reason I continue to write this fic. Give yourselves all a warm pat on the back for being so awesome! 3**

**Review Please! I greatly appreciate it. ^^**


End file.
